Usuario:EmperorDedede
¡Bienvenido! ¡Hola, soy EmperorDedede! Un simple usuario más al que le gusta DEATH BATTLE! y que le encanta editar en las wikis, también me gusta hacer miniaturas, si quieres siempre puedes pedirme una (Si estoy activo claro xd) Estatus: Activo Estadísticas Mi Record de la Temporada 6 (Dedede).png|Temporada 6 Voto para esta batalla: Tatsumaki Récord de Victorias/Derrotas: 66 Victorias, 43 Derrotas Top 10 Ideas Soñadas ' Piromaniacos (Dedede).png|10) '''The Pyro VS Luciérnaga' (Team Fortress 2 X DC Comics) Niños no consuman drogas del miedo (Dedede).png|9) Espantapájaros VS Mysterio (DC Comics X Marvel) Danger by Thunder (Dedede).png|8) Capitán Man VS Thunderman (Henry Danger X Los Thundermans) Sketch-1565252044891.png|7) Deoxys VS Galacta Knight (Pokémon X Kirby) Mejor que cualquier batalla de Kaneki o Masane (Dedede).png|6) Masane Amaha VS Ken Kaneki (Witchblade X Tokyo Ghoul) Pequeños Heroes (Dedede).png|5) Ant-Man VS The Atom (Marvel X DC Comics) You Got the touch you can eat planets (Dedede).png|4) Galactus VS Unicron (Marvel X Transformers) Hey Beter, Si Homer Simpson de los Simpsons? (Dedede).png|3) Homer Simpson VS Peter Griffin (Los Simpson X Padre de Familia) Booser VS Gran Penguino Gay (Dedede).png|2) Bowser VS Rey Dedede (Super Mario Bros. X Kirby) Punishing the Law (Dedede).png|1) Punisher VS Judge Dredd (Marvel X 2000 AD) ' Otras Ideas Soñadas Esto me costo una hora... UNA HORA (Dedede).png|Ghost Rider VS Spawn (Marvel X Image) Hasta luego Vaquero (Dedede).png|Jesse McCree VS Erron Black (Overwatch X Mortal Kombat) General Grievous VS Metallo (Dedede).png|General Grievous VS Metallo (Star Wars X DC Comics) How to not invade the Earth (Dedede).png|Zim VS Marvin (Invasor Zim X Looney Tunes) Bendy VS Springtrap (Dedede).png|Bendy VS Springtrap (Bendy and the Ink Machine X Five Nights At Freddy's) Hora de Vaguear (Dedede).png|Finn & Jake VS Mordecai & Rigby (Hora de Aventuras X Historias Corrientes) Sketch-1564073036765.png|Jacket VS CJ (Hotline Miami X Grand Theft Auto) Spider-Man VS Juri Han (Dedede).png|Spider-Man VS Juri Han (Marvel X Street Fighter) Acertijo VS Layton (Dedede).png|Acertijo VS Profesor Layton (DC Comics X Level-5) Faunus Waifu Yeets and that make this matchup godly (Dedede).png|Blake VS Mikasa (RWBY X Attack on Titan) Mecha Lolis (Dedede).png|Peni Parker VS D.Va (Marvel X Overwatch) Tios Espaciales 2 (Dedede).png|Samus Aran VS Master Chief (Metroid X Halo) Soy el unico que piensa que Shao Kahn gana, ok (Dedede).png|Akuma VS Shao Kahn (Street Fighter X Mortal Kombat) Greninja VS Espio (Dedede).png|Greninja VS Espio (Pokémon X Sonic the Hedgehog) Policias Espaciales 2 (Dedede).png|Green Lantern VS Nova (DC Comics X Marvel) No puedo dejarte hacer eso Kano 2 (Dedede).png|Wolf VS Kano (Star Fox X Mortal Kombat) Voy a cazar a este hombre (Dedede).png|Piccolo VS Detective Marciano (Dragon Ball X DC Comics) Soldados en Crysis (Dedede).png|Soldier 76 VS Prophet (Overwatch X Crysis) Very Scary (Dedede).png|Jason Voorhees VS Michael Myers (Viernes 13 X Halloween) No se las conexiones lol (Dedede).png|Ann VS Nami (Persona X One Piece) Ice Lolis (Dedede).png|Kula VS Cirno (King of Fighters X Touhou Project) Tentaculos congelados (Dedede).png|Mr. Freeze VS Doctor Octopus (DC Comics X Marvel) Goomba VS Koopa 2 (Dedede).png|Goomba VS Koopa 2 Quan Cha VS Mepfailes (Dedede).png|Quan Chi VS Mephiles (Mortal Kombat X Sonic the Hedgehog) We are Number Wan 2 (Dedede).png|Robbie Rotten VS Waluigi (Lazy Town X Super Mario Bros.) Violencia caricaturesca (Dedede).png|Cuphead VS Peacock (Cuphead X Skullgirls) Mickey vs Bugs pero sin las líneas del fondo (Dedede).png|Mickey Mouse VS Bugs Bunny (Disney X Warner Bros.) Sketch-1566734314350.png|Arceus VS Amaterasu (Pokémon X Ōkami) Las Waifus no son reales (Dedede).png|Monika VS .GIFfany (Doki Doki Literature Club X Gravity Falls) Hay destinos peores que la muerte (Dedede).png|Red Hood VS Winter Soldier (DC Comics X Marvel) JAJA! Soy la miniatura un millon de esta wea xd (Dedede).png|Deadpool VS Gintoki (Marvel X Gintama) MORTAL KOMBAAAAAT (Dedede).png|Mortal Kombat Ninjas Battle Royale Waifus Rosas (Dedede).png|Videl VS Ochako Uraraka (Dragon Ball X My Hero Academia) Mejor Batalla de la historia gg (Dedede).png|Dr. Maligno VS Casco Oscuro (Austin Powers X Spaceballs) Jioto Waifu vs Jioto Ex Waifu (Dedede).png|Makoto VS Medaka (Persona X Medaka Box) GUILE THEME INTENSIFIES (Dedede).png|Guile VS Jax (Street Fighter X Mortal Kombat) Gatos y Esponjas (Dedede).png|Bob Esponja VS Gumball (Nickelodeon X Cartoon Network) Skadoshaa (Dedede).png|Po VS Iron Fist (Kung Fu Panda X Marvel) Do you like Fortnite yeah i like fortnite swish swish (Dedede).png|Jonesy VS The Player (Fortnite X PUBG) Cuatro Brazos xd V2 (Dedede).png|Goro VS Machamp (Mortal Kombat X Pokémon) Ideas Que No Me Gustan Ideas de DBX Soñadas ' Sonic VS Spyro DBX (Dedede).png|Sonic VS Spyro (SEGA X Activision) ''' Top 10 DEATH BATTLEs Favoritas Batman VS Spiderman.jpg|10) Batman VS Spider-Man Ivy VS Orchid.jpg|9) Ivy VS Orchid Dante vs Bayonetta.jpg|8) Dante VS Bayonetta 1optimusvsgundam.png|7) Optimus Prime VS Gundam Goku VS Superman.jpg|6) Goku VS Superman Darth Vader VS Doctor Doom.jpg|5) Darth Vader VS Doctor Doom Terminator VS RoboCop.jpg|4) Terminator VS RoboCop Mario VS Sonic (2018).jpg|3) Mario VS Sonic (2018) Johnny Cage VS Captain Falcon.jpg|2) Johnny Cage VS Captain Falcon Ganovania.jpg|1) Ganondorf VS Dracula Otras DEATH BATTLEs Que Me Gustaron |-|Temporada 1= Akuma VS Shang Tsung.jpg|Akuma VS Shang Tsung (Street Fighter X Mortal Kombat) Goomba VS Koopa Troopa.jpg|Goomba VS Koopa Kratos VS Spawn.jpg|Kratos VS Spawn (God of War X Image) Vegeta VS Shadow.jpg|Vegeta VS Shadow (Dragon Ball X Sonic the Hedgehog) Luke VS Potter.jpg|Luke Skywalker VS Harry Potter (Star Wars X Harry Potter) Master Chief VS Doomguy.jpg|Master Chief VS Doomguy (Halo X DOOM) Eggman VS Wily.jpg|Eggman VS Wily (Sonic the Hedgehog X Mega Man) Zelda VS Peach.jpg|Zelda VS Peach (The Legend of Zelda X Super Mario Bros.) Thor VS Raiden.jpg|Thor VS Raiden (Marvel X Mortal Kombat) Link VS Cloud.jpg|Link VS Cloud (The Legend of Zelda X Final Fantasy) |-|Temporada 2= He-Man_VS_Lion-O.jpg|He-Man VS Lion-O (He-Man y los Amos del Universo X Thundercats) Shao Khan VS M. Bison.jpg|Shao Kahn VS M. Bison (Mortal Kombat X Street Fighter) Fox VS Bucky.jpg|Fox McCloud VS Bucky O'Hare (Star Fox X Bucky O'Hare) Fulgore VS Sektor.jpg|Fulgore VS Sektor (Killer Instinct X Mortal Kombat) Godzilla VS Gamera.jpg|Godzilla VS Gamera Batman VS Captain America.jpg|Batman VS Captain America (DC Comics X Marvel) Ryu VS Scorpion.jpg|Ryu VS Scorpion (Street Figher X Mortal Kombat) Deadpool VS Deathstroke.jpg|Deadpool VS Deathstroke (Marvel X DC Comics) Kirby vs Buu.jpg|Kirby VS Majin Buu (Kirby X Dragon Ball Z) Gaara VS Toph.jpg|Gaara VS Toph (Naruto X Avatar) Boba Fett VS Samus Aran REMASTERED.jpg|Boba Fett VS Samus Aran (REMASTERED) Chuck Norris VS Segata Sanshiro.jpg|Chuck Norris VS Segata Sanshiro Guts VS Nightmare.jpg|Guts VS Nightmare (Berserk X Soul Calibur) Iron Man VS Lex Luthor Official.jpg|Iron Man VS Lex Luthor (Marvel X DC Comics) Snake VS Fisher.jpg|Solid Snake VS Sam Fisher (Metal Gear X Splinter Cell) Goku VS Superman 2.jpg|Goku VS Superman 2 (Dragon Ball X DC Comics) ExpandDongVSKnuckles.jpg|Donkey Kong VS Knuckles (Nintendo X SEGA) Wolvy VS Raiden Screwattack.jpg|Wolverine VS Raiden (Marvel X Metal Gear) Hercule VS Dan Thumbnail.jpg|Hercule Satan VS Dan Hibiki (Dragon Ball X Street Fighter) DEATH BATTLEs Que No Me Gustaron Personajes Favoritos |-|Temporada 1= Boba Fett (Dedede).png|Boba Fett Samus Aran (Dedede).png|Samus Aran Akuma (Dedede).png|Akuma Shang Tsung (Dedede).png|Shang Tsung Wonder Woman (Dedede).png|Wonder Woman Goomba (Dedede).png|Goomba Koopa (Dedede).png|Koopa Zangief (Dedede).png|Zangief Leonardo (Dedede).png|Leonardo Donatello (Dedede).png|Donatello Michelangelo (Dedede).png|Michelangelo Raphael (Dedede).png|Raphael Yoshi (Dedede).png|Yoshi Felicia (Dedede).png|Felicia Kratos (Dedede).png|Kratos Spawn (Dedede).jpg|Spawn Bomberman (Dedede).png|Bomberman Vegeta (Dedede).png|Vegeta |-|Temporada 2= He-Man (Dedede).png|He-Man